


The Wrong Time

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Elmer wants a slushie, M/M, and to go home, thats not what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Elmer goes to a general store before going home to Spot. But... does he get to go home?(tw: robbery, character death, guns, blood)





	The Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> tw: character death, robbery, blood, guns

The small bell hanging over the door chimed. The convenience store was cold. Well, not exactly cold. It was just- it was colder than outside. A cashier greeted him, but turned his attention back to the man making his purchase. Behind him, a young girl with a bag of candy and a handful of one dollar bills. She wasn’t any older than five or six. Elmer smiled at her when she looked at him. 

Wasting no time, Elmer walked to the corner to get a slushie. He couldn’t wait. He had been touring with his latest show, and he could finally go home to Spot. But, he also really wanted a slushie. And it just so happened that the convenience store was only a few minutes away from where they lived. 

Elmer got behind the little girl in line. He was slurping the delicious blue slushie and wearing his favorite pair of sunglasses. He felt like a boss. Another man entered the convenience store. His hood was up, his clothes were to big, and he was wearing sunglasses. Elmer didn’t pay him any attention. He just wanted to get home to Spot. It was his goal for the day. 

The man walked up to the counter, ignoring the little girl and knocking her over. Elmer knelt down next to her.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked, taking his sunglasses off and setting his slushie down. The girl nodded her head. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m ok,” she said, standing up and dusting herself off. 

Elmer smiled, “good! I’m Elmer, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Addy,” the girl grinned, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she picked up the dollar bills that fell out of her hand. 

“That’s a cool name, Ad-” Elmer was cut off by the man in front of them shouting. The man’s hands were in front of him. The cashier looked worried and frightened. Elmer couldn’t see what the man was doing, but apparently Addy could. She backed up, eyes wide. She accidentally backed into something, making a loud noise. The man whipped around and Elmer could finally see what was happening. It was a robbery. And he was armed. 

He didn’t think before acting. Elmer grabbed Addy and ran, sliding behind a wall of snacks. The sound of the cash register opening and the pleads coming from the cashier shook Elmer to the core. 

He felt like he had to do something. Looking at Addy, he nodded and slowly crept closer to the counter. The cashier was counting money, and the man was distracted with the cashier. Grabbing a can of pringles, Elmer threw it across the store. The man took two big steps towards the noise, and Elmer took his chance. He grabbed the man’s arm and the two fought for the gun. 

While Elmer had distracted the man, the cashier dialed 911, talking frantically and hiding behind the counter. Then there was a bang. A pain shot through Elmer’s stomach. When the man realized what he had done, he took the money that was on the counter and ran out the door, dropping the gun and leaving it behind.

Elmer stood in the middle of the convenience store frozen in pain and shock. He didn’t want to look. Maybe this was all a dream. Just a bad dream. But it wasn’t. He knew that. The bang, it was real. It shook his core and made his ears ring, so it couldn’t have been a dream. And the pain was to real. 

Slowly, he brought his hand to his stomach. He winced at the touch, feeling hot blood. His ears were still ringing from the gunshot. The floor was cold. Wait, when did he sit down? There was a metallic taste in his mouth. Everything sounded to loud but to far away at the same time. 

Someone was waving their hands in front of his face. They were blurry. Why were they blurry? Why were his ears ringing? What was he doing here? Where was he going? Oh, yeah. He was going to see Spot. Wait, Spot. He needed to get to Spot. 

“Spot,” he choked out, but the name was muffled by blood coming out of his mouth. He tried again. It sounded a little clearer. The people in front of him kept trying to say something to him, but he couldn’t hear them. He kept saying Spot’s name over and over again. 

The two in front of him lifted him onto- onto- onto something. He was outside, when did that happen? He saw the little girl from earlier. What was her name? Maddy? Addy? Addy sounded about right. She was holding her mother's hand and tears were streaming down her face. Elmer smiled at her. The people put him in an ambulance. They were rushing around, frantically telling him to stay with them. He knew what was happening. He didn’t want it to happen, but it was and there was nothing he could do to help it. 

Tears started streaming down his face. What about Spot? How would he find out? Would he be ok without him? He would be heartbroken. And the guys, what about them? He knew he wasn’t going to come out of this alive, but he still had to try. His eyes grew heavy, and every noise grew softer and more distant. His vision got black and splotchy, and he knew what was coming next.

They announced him dead upon arrival. They said there was nothing they could do. Elmer died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. No one had seen Elmer alive in months, and now they never would. Elmer Kasprzak is dead to the world, never to be seen alive again. The media called him many things: reckless, a savior, an angel, a hero. The media also said that he was in the wrong place in the wrong time. The little girl and the cashier he saved called him their hero and their guardian angel. 

Spot himself called Elmer a hero. But also a little reckless. Elmer never did get to go home. He never did get to see Spot.


End file.
